


A través de la ventana

by Koko_S_Vieyra



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Ten Years Later
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koko_S_Vieyra/pseuds/Koko_S_Vieyra
Summary: "Jamás imaginó vivir suficiente para ver a Seto Kaiba e Ishizu Ishtar conspirar en su contra y mucho menos casarse, la vida daba muchas vueltas mientras se dejaba llevar a la deriva, para cuando se dio cuenta sostuvo a un bebé de ojos rojizos que le sonreía como si le conociera de toda la vida. ¡Y crecía tan rápido!"Pasados diez años los sucesos de DSOD, la mañana siguiente a navidad en la tienda, Yugi se sumerge en la melancolía propia de las fechas hasta la visita de un lejano amigo.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Ishizu Ishtar/Kaiba Seto, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A través de la ventana

_No llores a pesar de una noche tan [encantadora]_

_Solo sosteniendo tus rodillas_

_Porque las cosas se acelerarán mientras esperas_

_Antes de que suene la campana de medianoche_

(I Wish) L'Arc~en~Ciel

Desde que Yugi Muto empezó a considerarse a sí mismo un adulto las mañanas del día después de navidad, los veintiseis de diciembre en la tienda de juegos de la tortuga le producían mucha melancolía.

Él nunca vivió en otro lugar, por eso podía recordar las primeras fiestas de su vida en el lugar, su padre regresaba de donde estuviera trabajando trayendo consigo algun juego o juguete nuevo y se divertían juntos por uno o dos días más. Al cumplir Yugi diez años el señor Muto obtuvo más responsabilidades laborales y dejó de regresar a casa para navidad, él agradecía la compañía de su abuelo quien siempre le enseñaba algo emocionante, también su madre a veces solía jugar con él, escuchando atenta las instrucciones si bien siempre terminaba areglándolas a su conveniencia sin embargo, Yugi deseaba tener amigos con los cuales vivir aventuras interesantes y pasar el tiempo; deseó eso con todas sus fuerzas por años, hasta armar el rompecabezas del mileno.

Pasó una sola navidad con la conciencia de quien era Atem, el antiguo faraón no solía preguntar nada sobre la sociedad moderna, si importar cuan perdido estuviese él se limitaba a observar a través del ojo del wdajt como los Muto decoraban la tienda, a susurrarle su opinión sobre los obsequios al oído, a escuchar con particular atención la música temática que sonaba por toda la ciudad. Esa nochebuena Yugi le dejó el control de su cuerpo por un rato para que pudiera comer un poco de pollo frito y chocolates de menta, quizá debió hacerlo al momento de recibir regalos claramente de ambos, como brazaletes de pareja y similares los cuales sus amigos explicaron querer tener una forma de identificarlos diferente a su expresión seria. Por alguna razón Atem no salió de su antiguo objeto a compartir la vergüenza con él.

La primera navidad sin Atem también lo fue sin Anzu y Bakura, justo tras su graduación ellos partieron a América y Europa respectivamente. La primera navidad sin Jounochi y Honda fue cuando los tres cumplieron veintiún años, el chico tiburón amplió el negocio de su padre a Tokio dónde contrajo nupcias con Shizuka y su mejor amigo consiguió un buen patrocinador en América con el cual cumplir su sueño de ser un duelista profesional; finalmente, la última navidad sin el abuelo y su madre fue tres años atrás, tras el fallecimiento de él, ella partió a Kanto donde su padre solía pasar más tiempo.

Desde los últimos años el fin de una celebración llena de alegría estaba marcado por la soledad y los recuerdos de otros tiempos acompañado de sus amigos y familia. A sus veintinueve años la soledad era fiel a Yugi y él se mantenía feliz sabiendo de la felicidad presente en sus seres amados.

La única constante a lo largo de su vida fue la rutina pasadas las épocas festivas, lo primero que debía hacer era guardar el papel de regalo y tarjetas navideñas, poner en oferta algunos artículos con motivos de temporada y retirar el enorme pino artificial al centro de la recientemente ampliada tienda.

—¡Buenos días, señor Yugi!

Un pequeño rayito de Sol entró sonriendo a la tienda, un niño egipcio de nueve años tan parecido a Atem que resultaba doloroso el sólo verle, su enérgica alegría sacó a Yugi de sus pensamientos melancólicos.

—Buenos días jóven Atem.

Kaiba-Ishtar Atem era su nombre completo, por más veces que Yugi le preguntase a su padre porqué le llamó igual al antiguo faraón él le pedía que "no se mintiera a sí mismo" y su madre sonreía misteriosa.

Jamás imaginó vivir suficiente para ver a Seto Kaiba e Ishizu Ishtar conspirar en su contra y mucho menos casarse, la vida daba muchas vueltas mientras se dejaba llevar a la deriva, para cuando se dio cuenta sostuvo a un bebé de ojos rojizos que le sonreía como si le conociera de toda la vida. ¡Y crecía tan rápido!

—Atem, te he dicho que no lo llames señor —reprendió Marik entrando a la tienda—. Buenos días Yugi.

—Buenos días, Marik.

Para ser justos con el chiquillo, Yugi no había cambiado mucho en comparación a cuando Marik lo conoció, hacía justicia a la creencia sobre la longevidad de los asiáticos.

—Madre dice que es importante el "señor" al referirme a mis mayores —explicó con una seriedad atípica en cualquier niño.

—Tu madre es demasiado formal.

—Entonces… jefe Yugi, ¡feliz navidad!

—¿Jefe? —preguntó el rey de los juegos.

—Porque he venido a ayudarle a quitar el árbol y algún día trabajaré en la tienda con usted —declaró con convicción absoluta.

—Entonces no podré darte tu obsequio por las fiestas, sería inapropiado darle regalos así a los empleados —Yugi fingió estar decepcionado cruzándose de brazos.

El rostro del niño se iluminó ante la idea de recibir algo, luego cambió a un semblante pensativo.

—No hemos firmado un contrato.

Yugi quiso reír ante semejante ocurrencia, conteniéndose por poco sacudió el cabello de Atem y se agachó a decirle:

—Están debajo del árbol.

Mientras él se apresuraba a buscar dicho obsequio Marik se encaminó a la salida.

—Gracias por aceptar cuidarlo un par de horas, ayer no paraba de hablar de ti y pedir visitarte para desearte feliz navidad, nunca ha sido un niño caprichoso ni insistente con nada pero nos tenía tan hartos que Mokuba estuvo a punto de traerlo y obligar Isono se encargara de la tienda de ser necesario.

—Puedo imaginarlo, la tienda luce llena de vida en navidad es como un sueño para los niños.

—No por la tienda, por ti, Yugi; Seto dijo que sí volvía a escucharlo hablar maravillas del "señor Yugi" iba a tener migraña.

—Que vergüenza, lo siento mucho por Kaiba —dijo con las mejillas rosas.

Podía ser el campeón de duelo de monstruos y un reconocido diseñador de juegos, pero aun no estaba acostumbrado a la admiración parte de nadie.

—No sólo Seto, todos estamos un poco fastidiados de escuchar tu nombre, se va a quedar uno de los guardias de KC afuera de la tienda y yo voy a pasear un rato. ¡Regreso en un par de horas, Atem!

—¡Está bien, tío Marik!

El rubio partió y Yugi fue a sentarse junto al niño egipcio al pie del pino navideño quien apilaba las tres cajas envueltas en papel metalizado con motivos navideños en colores plateado, dorado y rojo.

—¿Todos estos son para mí?

—Tienen tu nombre.

—Muchas gracias, Yugi.

Empezó a desenvolverlos emocionado mientras Yugi se preguntaba si eran apropiados para alguien de su edad, Atem pasaba el tiempo en Egipto con Ishizu, viajando en temporadas vacacionales a Domino con Seto Kaiba en las cuales lo visitaba a menudo, así que de cierta forma le conocía bien.

—¡Una mochila de Kuriboh!

Tan pronto la abrió se la colgó sobre la espalda dandole la impresión de quizá fuese mala idea dársela, quién sabe como iba a reaccionar Kaiba al ver a su hijo andar por ahí llevando a cuestas al monstruo que más odiaba. No podía hacer nada por su antiguo compañero de escuela, a Atem le gustaban más los Kuriboh que los dragones, Ishizu narraba con cierta burla que a su esposo se le rompió el corazón al escuchar semejante declaración del niño.

Desenvolvió después un set de rompecabezas tridimensionales y un mazo inicial de duel monsters centrado en lanzadores de conjuros.

—¡Esto es asombroso! ¿Me va a enseñar a jugar?

—No, tus padres son duelistas asombrosos, deberías aprender con ellos.

—Madre ha dicho que hasta que cumpla diez años.

—Eso esta bien, no voy a ser yo quien desobedezca a la señora Ishizu.

—Al tío Marik no le importa, ya me ha explicado sobre las cartas de monstruo, mágicas y trampa.

—Él siempre ha sido un rebelde, nadie más podría retar a tu madre, ella incluso es capaz de darle su merecido a Kaiba.

—Y usted es el duelista más fuerte de todos.

—Nada puede vencer a una mujer cuando se trata de sus hijos —siguió negándose mientras doblaba el papel en el suelo.

—Bien —se rindió frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos—. Le venceré usando este deck tan pronto aprenda, Yugi.

—Te estaré esperando con ansias.

Hicieron las tareas de ese día mientras Atem le preguntaba al adulto por cada cosa en la tienda, sobre el duelo de monstruos, sus juegos, sus viajes, de sus viejos tiempos y relaciones, contagiando un muy buen humor a Yugi, haciéndole pensar en cuantas cosas divertidas podría diseñar para hacer un juego más divertido.

—Estos dados de seis caras navideños son muy bonitos, con razón sólo queda un par —notó el egipcio metiendo cosas a una caja con artículos en descuento—. Son dados de monstruos del calabozo , ¿verdad?

—¿Lo conoces? Otogi me ha dicho que al juego no es tan popular entre los jóvenes en comparación a sus tiendas.

—El señor Otogi le compro tecnología a mi padre, tuvo que ver el enfrentamiento que tuviste con él hace muchos años, ¡fue muy emocionante! ¡Parecías tan determinado a ganar!

 _Sentí lo determinado que estabas a ganar, aibo_.

—¡Fue asombroso!

 _Fue asombroso_.

El rey de los juegos se quedó sin aliento por unos segundos, con el dolor y la culpa ardiendo en su pecho como cada vez que veía al antiguo faraón en ese niño.

—Parece triste hoy, jefe Yugi.

—Debo estar muy cansado, he tenido mucho trabajo —trató de evadir el tema mientras guardaban las esferas del pino en una caja.

—No, he visto a mis padres cansados y no se ven así.

—Estoy bien, Atem.

El niño tomó la mano de Yugi para llamar su atención y la profunda mirada de aquellos ojos carmines le hicieron recordar porque a veces estaba tan incómodo en su presencia, porque tenía solamente nueve años y tenía el poder de desnudarle el alma.

Tal como Atem.

Y eso le hacía extrañarlo tanto.

—La navidad me hace sentir melancolía.

—¿Porque extraña a alguien?

Sintiéndo el tacto de las calientes manos del niño Yugi se enfrentó a aquello que tenía tanto miedo de enfrentar, no iba a deci cuanto extrañaba a sus amigos porque ellos ya eran felices en sus lugares del mundo, no iba a decir que extrañaba a su abuelo y a Atem porque ellos ya no iban a regresar.

Y no importaba si Kaiba-Ishtar Atem era una reencarnación o no del antiguo faraón, jamás lo aceptaría cual reemplazo pues no sería justo para él.

—A mi edad es normal extrañar a muchas personas.

Hubo un corto silencio en el que el niño Egipcio pareció pensar demasiado, tratando con cuanto era capaz de desentramar el misterio adulto que representaba Yugi Muto, ¿Por qué a veces se veía tan triste? ¿Por qué ha visto repeticiones de duelos pasados en los que parecía cargar un gran peso en la espalda? ¿Qué secretos escondía?

Su madre solía hablarle de la importancia de ser paciente, todas las preguntas hechas durante las calurosas noches en Egipto en las cuales su infantil mente estaba ocupada en preocuparse y admirar a otra persona del otro lado del mundo en lugar del héroe de caricatura de turno siempre tema de conversación con sus compañeros en la escuela.

—Un amigo mío partió de este mundo hace muchos años, por supuesto, aprendí a no sufrir por ello —dijo Yugi despacio, con la voz baja, avergonzado por hablarle del tema a un niño veinte años menor. Tras una pausa continuó—. Quizá nunca seré capaz de olvidarlo por completo.

—¿Se puede olvidar a una persona a la cual amaste?

Yugi parpadeó un par de veces sorprendido por la abrumadora verdad descubierta por el pequeño Atem, su mejor respuesta fue sonreírle con cariño mientras tomaba la caja llena de esferas.

—No, tienes razón, tampoco quiero olvidar cuanto le amé.

Se encaminó al sótano dónde guardaron casi toda la decoración, el egipcio observó su espalda sintiendo todas las emociones que reconocía revolverse en su estómago junto a algunas desconocidas para él hasta ese momento. Nunca había visto un gesto tan hermoso dibujado en las facciones del adulto, tan parecido a como se miraban sus padres algunas veces.

—¿Y a mí me quiere? —preguntó en el umbral del sótano, con total inocencia.

—Claro que te quiero Atem.

—¿Cómo a esa persona? —insistió sin moverse de su lugar, sintiendo su pequeño corazón en un abismo de incertidumbre.

—Bueno, a esa persona le quería como se quieren tus padres entre ellos —explicó con las mejillas arreboladas.

—A mi me puede querer así también.

—No Atem, eres muy pequeño para eso, debemos amar de esa manera a aquellos de nuestra edad.

No iba a tomárselo muy en serio, era común ver a los niños encapricharse con quienes admiraban.

—Pero yo lo quiero para casarme con usted.

Quizá si le daba lo que él quería…

—Bien, si algún día logras quitarme el título de rey de los juegos me casaré contigo.

—Entonces promételo con el meñique.

—¿Eh?

Empezó a reír nervioso al ver a Atem levantar el dedo totalmente decidido, él podría ser un adulto a punto de cumplir treinta pero las promesas por el meñique seguían siendo serias, se acercó a Atem quien se veía un poco más alto que él por estar escaleras arriba sin saber como escaparse de eso.

—¡Atem! Ya es hora de regresar a la torre Kaiba, tengo unas treinta llamadas perdidas de Isono, le va a dar algo si no volvemos.

La voz de Marik llegando a la tienda fue el perfecto Deus Ex Machina que necesitaba Yugi pudiendo volver a respirar. Subió un escalón y Atem le extendió la mano para ayudarle o eso creyó el mayor, en cambio la llevó hasta sus labios besando su dorso delicadamente.

El japonés se quedó como una piedra y aprovechando aquello entrelazó sus meñiques, sellando la promesa entre ellos.

—Le venceré con el mazo que me ha regalado y cuando sea el rey de los juegos tendrá que casarse conmigo —giró sobre sus talones mostrándole a su tío el rostro completamente rojo pero decidido—. Vamos tío Marik, debo convencer a madre de enseñarme ya a jugar Duel Monsters.

Se marchó caminando nervioso por lo que recién hizo y el rubio le sonrió divertido a Yugi.

—Ya veo porque no para de hablar de ti, Yugi. ¿Vas a estar bien?

—¿Crees que Kaiba e Ishizu me encuentren si me escondo en Tailandia y me dedico a cosechar arroz?

—Vamos, ya sea por cumplir la promesa o no, estás muerto mi querido amigo —se burló saliendo de la tienda—. Feliz navidad, Yugi.

El japonés se sentó tras el mostrador riéndose de la situación y de sí mismo, por sentir a su soledad desvanecerse completamente.

Iba a estar bien, lo sabía.

 _Fin_.


End file.
